5x30
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Mivel nagyon optimista vagyok, ezért bízom abban, hogy az 5. évad 30 részből fog állni. Szerintem ilyesféle is lehetne az utolsó epizód. SPOILER-t a 4x25-26-ból tartalmaz.


.

.

**Mivel nem vagyok igazán kibékülve Hanson ötletével az amnéziával kapcsolatban, ezért írtam egy történetet, amiből ezt egyszerűen kihagytam.**

**Booth műtéte sikerült, azután minden komplikáció nélkül felébredt, és az élet folytatódott Brennan külön kis regénye nélkül.**

**Sajnos minden szereplő, helyszín és karakter Hart Hanson és Kathy Reichs tulajdona. Én csak egy műkedvelő rajongó vagyok….**

{ **Míg írtam, megszólalt a rádióból Szekeres Adrienntől az „Olyan, mint te" c. szám…. Nagyon idepasszolt! Biztos az Univerzum volt…. :-) }**

.

.

.

**5x30**

.

.

.

A lakásban mélységes csend honolt. Temperance kihúzta a kulcsot a zárból és halkan becsukta az ajtót. A kinti forróság ellenére, a behúzott függönyöknek hála, kellemes hűvösség fogadta. Csak a csend nyugtalanította. Mi történhetett? Első útja a hálószobájába vezetett. Szívdobogva állt meg a rácsos kiságy mellett. Üres volt! Nyugalmat erőltetve magára indult a vendégszoba fele. Az ajtóban megtorpant. Még a félhomály ellenére is ki tudta venni az ágyon fekvő két testet.

A férfi hanyatt feküdt, lehunyt szemhéjjal. Halk, egyenletes légzése elnyomta a másik, leheletfinom szuszogást. Yasmine a férfi mellkasán feküdt, két apró ökle a válla fölé húzva, teste a férfi minden szívdobbanására alig észrevehetően megrezzent. Hátán óvón két erős férfikar nyugodott.

Temperance nem bírt elszakadni a látványtól. A tudat, hogy a férfi ott van, olyan boldogító volt, hogy nyújtani akarta a pillanatot. Csak nézte azt a két embert, akik a legtöbbet jelentik számára. A lánya és… Booth.

Igen, Booth. A hosszú hónapok során, míg a gyermekét várta, egyre közelebb érezte magához a férfit. Tisztában volt hormonháztartása felborulásával, mind szülés előtt és után – de nem emiatt történt. Hiszen már három hónapja, hogy ez a csöppnyi lény, mely egyszerre mindkettőjük, a világon van, és az érzés nem változott. Nem. Valami más. Valami megfoghatatlan, láthatatlan, megmagyarázhatatlan. A jelzőt, mint tudós, nem szívesen használta. Számára mindennek volt értelme és oka. Csak ez az érzés, aminek a nevét sem tudja… Csak halványan, valahol a tudata legmélyén érezte, hogy valamiképp gazdagabb lett. Általa. _Általuk…?_

Mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. Még mindig utálta a pszichológiát. És ezen az sem változtat, hogy néha-néha megpróbálja elemezni a saját viselkedését.

Tusolás közben jutott eszébe, hogy tiszta ruhát nem hozott magával. Törölközőbe burkolózva ment a vendégszobába, ahol Yasmine születése óta a gardróbszekrénye állt. Mielőtt visszaindult volna a fürdőszobába, még egyszer az ágyra nézett. Booth meleg barna szemeivel találkozott a pillantása.

– Szia – mondta halkan a férfi. – De jó, hogy már visszajöttél…

– Csak két órát voltam a fitneszteremben – tiltakozott Tempe, míg ruháit az ölébe fogva az ágy szélére telepedett. – És ti? Jól szórakoztatok?

– Hát, miután elmondtuk egymásnak, mennyire hiányzol, elálmosodott, aztán én is elaludtam. Az elmúlt két napban nem is láttalak – tette még hozzá.

– Régebben előfordult, hogy nyáron két hónapig sem találkoztunk.

– Felfoghatatlan, hogy bírtam ki…

Brennan elmosolyodott, majd témát váltott:

– Nem szabadna veled hagynom. Rettenetesen elkényezteted – fenyegette meg a férfit tréfásan.

– Nocsak, nocsak! – nevetett fel halkan Booth. – Csak nem féltékeny valaki? Még te is idebújhatsz – nyújtotta a kezét Tempe felé. Ő azonban elhajolt az érintéstől, felállt és mosolyogva kiment.

A férfi a lassan ébredező kislányra nézett. Csak a feje búbját látta, de pontosan maga elé tudta képzelni a hatalmas világosszürke szemeket és az apró, cseresznyepiros szájat. Három hónapja részese ez a pöttöm csoda az életének, de mindig úgy nézte, mintha életében először látná. Mindig új és új tulajdonságokat fedezett fel rajta.

Óvatosan felült és a kicsit a karjaira fektetve felállt. Nem sokra rá, miután felöltözött, Temperance visszajött hozzájuk.

– Szia, édesem – súgta és gyengéden megcsókolta a rózsás arcot.

– Almaillatod van! – szólalt meg Booth csodálkozva.

– Igen – legyintett Brennan. – Csak Yasmine fürdetőjét értem el.

– Nagyon… jól áll – hajolt Seeley közelebb a nőhöz.

– Az illatról jut eszembe… – mondta gyorsan Tempe és kisietett a szobából.

– Tudod – nézett Booth a lányára –, igazán szólhatnál az anyukádnál néhány jó szót az érdekemben.

A kislány csak nézett rá figyelmesen, míg ajkait különböző formákba igazgatta.

– Összetalálkoztam Naomival a fitneszteremben. Mondtam neki, Yasmine milyen nehezen alszik el, ő pedig azt ajánlotta, hogy alvásnál legyen alatta a te pólód – kezdte Tempe ahogy visszaérkezett, kezében egy pólót tartva.

– Az én pólóm? – nézett rá értetlenül Seeley. – Minek?

– Hogy érezze az illatod. Vettem neked egy másikat, hogy ami rajtad van, itt hagyhasd éjszakára.

– Nekem vetted? – nézett rá különösen a férfi. – Csak úgy? Köszi.

– Nem… csak úgy – kezdett magyarázatba a nő, kényelmetlenül érezve magát a férfi pillantásától. – Hanem, hogy Yasmine jobban alhasson.

– Hm. De tudod, hogy mióta az ölembe pisilt, mindig van itt néhány váltás ruhám. Azonkívül – lépett közelebb a nőhöz –, ahogy van időm, jövök.

– Persze, de nem kérhetem, hogy minden szabadidődet itt töltsd…

– És ha én _szeretném…_? Csak… Túl messze lakom…

Kis ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg, aztán Temperance törte meg a csendet:

– Tisztába teszem, te addig megkóstolhatod a gyümölcssalátát.

– Hagyd, majd én átpelenkázom. Gyümölcssalátából pedig már nincs túl sok.

– Hogyhogy? – ráncolta a homlokát Brennan. – Készítettem egy egész tállal.

– Aha, de túl finom volt. Még diót is tettél bele.

– Persze. Hiszen te úgy szereted.

– De te nem – nézett rá Seeley hosszan. Temperance a tekintetét elkapva a férfiról válaszolt:

– Majd én kiválogatom magamnak. Egyébként nem csoda, hogy elaludtál. Tettem bele narancslikőrt is. Na, add ide! – nyúlt a kislány felé.

– Nem! – fordult el Seeley. – Én fogom tisztába tenni.

– Már nagyon unatkozom! Alig hagyod, hogy csináljak valamit! – szólt a nő, tettetett bosszankodással a hangjában.

– Szüljél még egy gyereket!

Booth maga is meglepődött a saját válaszán. Temperance tágra nyílt szemekkel a férfira meredt, majd, ahogy tekintetük találkozott, mindketten elnevették magukat. Seeley ekkor a kislány Temperance-hoz annyira hasonlító szemeibe nézett:

– Igaz-e? Mondd anyának: ne rajtam veszekedjetek, hanem… kérek egy kistesót!

Tempe a fejét csóválva nézte, mielőtt válaszolt volna:

– Arra is rá tudtál beszélni, hogy négy héttel tovább maradjak itthon, mint amennyit terveztem.

– És nagyon rossz volt?

Brennan érzelemtől remegő hangon válaszolt:

– Minden pillanatát élveztem…

– Hát akkor…?

Temperance meglepődött saját magán. Semmilyen ellenérv nem jutott eszébe. Igaz, alig két hete dolgozik, és a gyakori éjszakai felébredésektől néha alig bírja nyitva tartani a szemét, de… Booth-ra nézett. Ő halkan megszólalt:

– Tudod, hogy én itt vagyok. Rám számíthatsz.

– Igen. Rád számíthatok…

Yasmine halkan nyöszörögni kezdett.

– Na, gyere kis hercegnőm. Kapsz egy új pelust.

Temperance egyedül maradt a szobában, míg fejében ezernyi gondolat kavargott.

.

Fél órával később, miután Yasmine megitta a teáját, Booth indítványozta, hogy menjenek sétálni.

– Délután olyan meleg volt, hogy nem tudtunk lemenni. Most meg már lehűlt a levegő, a parkban meg még zaj sincs.

– Rendben. Mennyit evett délután?

– Egy százast. Gondolom, mert meleg van.

– Jó, akkor viszek egy üveg tápszert, hátha megéhezik.

– Én pedig végre tolhatom a babakocsit…

– Most, hogy nincs itt Parker, legalább ezen nem fogtok vitatkozni.

Booth elnevette magát.

– Pedig neki előjogai vannak. Ő nevezte el Yasmine-t Pötyinek. Nagyon apró voltál ám először az ultrahangos fényképen! – fordult a lánya felé és gyengéden megcirógatta a pofiját.

Temperance egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha azok az ujjak az ő arcát simogatnák.

.

– A liftben összetalálkoztam a szomszédommal – kezdte Tempe, immár a parkban, a fák alatt sétálva. – Három hónap múlva elköltözik.

– Ejha! Kölcsönvehetném Yasmine-t egy hétre? Ki nem állhatom a szomszédomat.

– Tessék? – nézett rá a nő meghökkenve. – Nem értem.

– Hát, hogy elüldözhesse az én szomszédomat is.

– Nem, nem ez történt. Pötyi egyáltalán nem volt olyan hangos. A hálószoba meg nem is szomszédos a másik lakással. Nem, hanem Mr Mhelby kapott egy állást Nevadában, és….

– Jól van, jól van! – nevette el magát a férfi. – Csak vicceltem. Különben is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hangját tőled örökölte.

– Ó, igen, az jó lenne. Mindenesetre mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy auditív stimulációval fejlesszem őt.

– Tessék? – nézett rá Booth értetlenül.

– Kaptam egy gyerekdalos CD-t Angelától.

– Na, akkor lesz mit hallgatnunk otthon.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Tempe. – _Én _fogom megtanulni a dalokat, és _én_ fogom neki énekelni. Nem akarom, hogy idegen hangokon nőjön fel. Hazafelé azt hallgattam az autóban. Átvehetem neked, hogy te is megtanuld őket.

– Te engednéd, hogy én énekeljek neki? Rémálmai lesznek!

Brennan elnevette magát.

– Dehogy lesznek! Nagyon kedves, megnyugtató beszédhangod van. Hidd el, nem fogja kifogásolni az énekhangodat sem.

– Te most hízelegsz?

– Nem. Ezek tények. Ráadásul… Te vagy az apja. Minden jó, amit csinálsz.

– Azért kösz…

Kis ideig némán haladtak egymás mellett, majd Booth szólalt meg:

– Meghívlak vacsorázni. Ott van egy olasz vendéglő.

– Mi… – kezdett tiltakozni Tempe, de Booth közbevágott:

– Így otthon erről le van a gondod. Előbb mehetsz aludni.

– Vasárnap is te hívtál meg.

– Az nem számít. Akkor Anyák-napja volt.

– De nagyon is számít... Nekem számít... – de aztán nem tiltakozott tovább. – Jó, akkor üljünk le kívül. Én meg bent megmelegíttetek egy üveg tápszert. Te csak maradj Pötyivel. Nekem kérhetsz spárgás rizottót.

A vendéglő tele volt, de szerencséjükre a park felőli oldalon találtak egy üres asztalt. Temperance kivette a cumisüveget a táskából és a bár felé indult. Az egyik pincérnőt végre rá tudta beszélni, hogy vigye magával a tápszeres üveget és tegye a mikróba. A bár mellett álldogálva várakozott, mikor valaki megszólalt mellette:

– Szép jó estét!

Temperance megfordult. Egy harminc év körüli férfi volt az. A nő nem emlékezett, hogy már találkoztak volna.

– Jó estét! – köszönt vissza.

– Italra vár? – érdeklődött a férfi udvariasan.

Temperance elgondolkodott.

– Alapjában véve… igen – válaszolta aztán, de közben félig a kijárat felé fordult.

– És a partnere magát küldte? Lecserélhetné őt velem – ajánlotta fel a férfi behízelgő hangon. Temperance elnevette magát:

– A világ összes kincséért sem!

– Asszonyom! – hallotta ekkor a pult felől. A pincérnő állt ott, kezében a cumisüveggel. – Remélem, nem lett túl forró…

– Köszönöm – biccentett Tempe. – Viszlát! – fordult a férfi felé, aki megdöbbenve meredt a cumisüvegre. Motyogott valamit, majd eltűnt a tömegben.

.

Fél órával később már a rizottójukat ették. Booth bort is rendelt, de Temperance nem akart túl sokat inni. Fáradt volt, és ezt egyre kevésbé tudta elleplezni.

– Hogy érezte magát Angela és Hodgins Kínában? – kérdezte Booth két korty között.

– Nagyon jól. Tíz nap alatt rengeteg helyen voltak. Szerintem egy könyv megtelne az élményeikkel. Erről jut eszembe… A kéziratomat leadom a jövő héten.

– Terepmunka nélkül is sikerült?

– Jó tanárom volt.

Booth elmosolyodott:

– Régen voltam nálatok.

– Hát, tudod, ilyenkor májusra megfogyatkoznak a csontvázak. Hamar megindult az olvadás, már februárban kezdték a kirándulók és kutyasétáltatók megtalálni az őszi-téli áldozatokat. A frisseket pedig nem a Jeffersonian kapja.

– Booth ügynök! – hallotta ekkor maga mögül Temperance. Booth felnézett.

– Á, Carver ügynök! Jó estét! Temperance, bemutatom egy új munkatársamat.

Tempe felnézett, és nem más állt előtte, mint az a férfi, aki a bárnál megszólította. Elnevette magát és a kezét nyújtotta:

– Jó estét. Szóval maga Booth kollégája.

A férfin látszott, hogy legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedne. Booth egyikükről a másikra nézett:

– Ti… ismeritek egymást?

– A bárnál találkoztunk – válaszolt készségesen a nő. – Ha jól sejtem, meg akart hívni egy italra – nézett rá mosolyogva.

– Dr. Brennan – üdvözölte a férfi vérvörös arccal. – Sokat hallottam önről. Csak éppen nem mindenki olyan szerencsés, hogy Booth ügynök asztala mögé mehet, hogy láthassa a fényképét. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

– Én is – bólintott Tempe.

Miután Carver elment, Brennan elgondolkodva fordult Booth-hoz:

– Ezt nem értem. Milyen fénykép?

Booth zavartan így szólt:

– Amit apád készített, mikor kijöttetek a kórházból. Yasmine-ról és… rólad – azzal felállt és a kicsit óvatosan a kocsiba tette. Majd Tempéhez fordult és mutatóujjával tréfásan megfenyegette:

– Alig hagylak egy percre magadra, és úgy kell a férfiakat lesöpörni rólad?

– Nocsak, nocsak! – mórikázott Tempe. – Csak nem féltékeny valaki? – ismételte a férfi délutáni szavait.

– Dehogyisnem… De még mennyire… – mondta a férfi és nem tudta az érzelmeket elrejteni a hangjában.

Temperance-t forróság járta át a férfi pillantásától. Yasmine-hoz hajolt és gyengéden megpuszilgatta a lecsukódni készülő pillákat. Mikor érezte, hogy arca nem ég annyira, nézett fel a férfira:

– Menjünk – mondta rekedten. – Pötyi mindjárt elalszik.

.

– Hát, ahogy így elnézlek benneteket – kezdte Booth, ahogy beléptek a lakásajtón –, igazán nem tudom, melyikőtöket fektessem le először.

– Yasmine-t, kérlek – válaszolta Temperance, nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdés kétértelműségét.

Miután a kislányt ágyba tette, Booth bekapcsolta a légzésfigyelőt és kiment a szobából. A nappaliban Brennan felé fordult:

– Szeretnék kérni valamit.

– Igen? – nézett rá Tempe, laposakat pislogva a kimerültségtől.

– Engedd meg, hogy itt maradhassak éjszakára. Én kelnék fel Yasmine-hoz – folytatta sietve. – Holnap úgyis délutánra megyek. És… vasárnap óta nem voltam itt. Majd te alszol a vendégszobában, becsukod magadra az ajtót és nem fogod hallani Yasmine-t.

Brennan megcsóválta a fejét:

– Ismerlek, Booth. Te nekem próbálsz szívességet tenni, azt állítva, hogy ez neked szívesség. De most…. nincs erőm nemet mondani.

Booth hálásan rámosolygott.

– Nem tudod, mire vállalkozol – nevetett halkan Tempe.

– Mondtam, hogy rám számíthatsz…

– Igaz. Mondtad – válaszolta Temperance és nem értette, miben is kételkedett eddig.

A városon éjszaka átvonuló viharból Temperance semmit nem érzékelt. Nem is tudta volna megmondani, utoljára mikor aludt ilyen pihentetően. Talán a tudat, hogy Yasmine biztos kezekben van, talán az érzés, hogy Booth-t és őt csupán egy fal választja el…

Mikor fél hatkor szokás szerint felébredt, úgy érezte magát, mintha egy héten keresztül aludt volna. Pár másodpercig furcsállva szemlélte a szokatlan környezetet, aztán rájött, hol is van. Kiment a konyhába és bekészítette a tápszert. Aztán átment a hálószobába, hogy kikapcsolja a babyfont, mielőtt a kislányt kiveszi az ágyából. A szokott helyén, a pelenkázón nem volt a készülék. Tanácstalanul nézett körbe. Aztán meglátta az antennát Booth párnája mögött. Óvatosan megpróbálta kihúzni, anélkül hogy a férfit felébresztené, de nem sikerült. Seeley nagyot sóhajtva kinyitotta a szemét. Első pillantása a fölé hajló Temperance-ra esett. Elmosolyodott és a nő derekát átölelve így szólt:

– Jó reggelt. Ennél szebben nem is ébreszthettél volna…

– Ne haragudj – súgta a nő. – Nem akartalak felébreszteni. Csak a babyfont akartam kikapcsolni. Yasmine mindjárt arra ébred, hogy nagyon, nagyon éhes…

– Én is nagyon, nagyon éhes vagyok – súgta vissza Booth, míg karja egyre erősebben ölelte Temperance-t.

– Igen ám, csakhogy Yasmine-t nem lehet szép szavakkal leszerelni – próbálta Tempe meggyőzni a férfit. Ő azonban csak még szorosabban húzta magához a nőt. Ajkaik már csak centiméterekre voltak egymástól.

– Szép szavakkal engem sem tudsz leszerelni – súgta rekedten a férfi, míg a lassan elsötétülő szürkészöld szemekbe nézett.

A kiságy felől ekkor alig hallható nyöszörgés igazolta Temperance szavait. Booth tehetetlenül széttárta a karját.

– Na, hát _két _nővel _egyszerre _nem bírok! – mondta méltatlankodva.

Temperance ránevetett, leszállt az ágyról és karjaiba vette a kislányt. Ő a fejét forgatva próbálta megtalálni az előbbi hang tulajdonosát.

– Apát keresed? – simította ajkait a kislány arcához Temperance. – Ott van, nézd! Most ő volt veled éjszaka. Jó kislány voltál? Jól van, jól van – csitította az éhes gyereket. – Már megyünk is enni.

Míg a karosszékben Yasmine-t etette, gondolatai önkéntelenül ide-oda csapongtak. Majd a kislányra nézve halkan beszélni kezdett:

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy még semmit sem értesz abból, amit mondok. Nemhogy a szavakat, még a hangsúlyokat sem. És azt is tudom, kétségkívül butaság, hogy egy három hónapostól kérek tanácsot, mert nyilvánvalóan nem vagy képes a válaszadásra. És valójában úgysem fogadnám meg a tanácsodat, mert… szeretem magam irányítani az életemet. De most… – és megsimogatta az arcot –, … Te is szereted hallani a hangját, igaz? Látni a mosolyát, érezni az ölelését… – megborzongott az emlékek hatására. – Szeretnél kistestvért? Én… én… olyan szép volt… – Egy pillanatra elmerengett. – Azt mondta, rá számíthatok. És nem csak mondta. Ott volt…

Temperance félt a szüléstől. Szabályosan rettegett. Nem magát féltette, hanem a kicsit, akit oly szívrepesve várt. Félt, hogy nem tud rá vigyázni, valami kárt tesz a törékeny testben. De nem mondta senkinek. Még Booth-nak sem. Ő azonban tudta. Megérezte Temperance félelmét, és hogy szeretne valakit maga mellé. A férfi szívességként kérte, hogy jelen lehessen a szülésnél. Ez is egy olyan szívesség volt, ami Temperance-nak kedvezett.

– Ott akart lenni – folytatta Brennan a mesélést a lányának. – Pedig tudod, milyen szégyenlős ilyen dolgokkal. Ő… ő vágta el a köldökzsinórt. És… ő látott meg téged először. Én meg… én meg csak most látom…

Maga elé révedt, majd körbejáratta tekintetét a szobán. Az asztal közepén az Anyák-napi rózsacsokor illatozott – Booth-tól… Már három napja, hogy kapta, de a virágok még semmit sem veszítettek üdeségükből.

A férfi mindig ott volt, ha szüksége volt rá. És be kellett vallania magának, hogy egyre jobban szüksége van rá. És egyre gyakrabban. A mosolyára, a szavaira, az _érintésére … _Aznap reggel, míg a babyfont kereste és Booth felébredt… De szívesen maradt volna a karjaiban… Nagyon, nagyon szívesen… A lányára nézett. Ő abbahagyta a cuppogást és tekintetét figyelmesen az édesanyjára emelte.

– Meg kell végre mondanom neki, igaz?

Yasmine ajkai széles mosolyra húzódtak és a maga babanyelvén mondott valamit. Aztán figyelmét mohón újra a cumisüveg felé fordította. Temperance hangosan felnevetett.

– Mi az? Mi történt? – bukkant fel Booth a hálószobából.

– Rólad mesélt – nézett rá Tempe gyengéd mosollyal.

– Ugye, jókat?

– Csupa jót és szépet – válaszolta Brennan. Booth zavart mosollyal a konyha felé mutatott:

– Készítek kávét. Meg néhány szendvicset.

Temperance éppen végzett az etetéssel, mikor Seeley jelent meg az ajtóban.

– Add csak ide – nyúlt a férfi a kislány felé. – Majd én megbüfiztetem.

Jobb vállára terített egy pelenkát, míg Tempe óvatosan áttette a kicsit a férfi vállára. Tenyere egy pillanatra megpihent Seeley jobb mellkasán, ahol még így, pólón keresztül is tudta, hol van az a réges-régen szerzett, alig láthatóan halvány heg.

– Te… vigyázol ránk – mondta, inkább csak magának. Booth az életét áldozta volna érte. – Igaz? – nézett fel.

– Ha hagyod… – válaszolta a férfi. És Temperance tudta, hogy ebben biztos lehet.

Gyorsan felöltözött és megreggelizett, majd a hálószobába ment. Az ágy közepén hanyatt fekve Yasmine rugdalózott, mellette Seeley hasalt és a kislányt szórakoztatta. Temperance ráhasalt az innenső oldalra.

– Tudod – kezdte Booth –, szerintem nem igaz, hogy a csecsemők egy éves korukig az apjukra hasonlítanak.

– Dehogyisnem – válaszolta csodálkozva Brennan. – Nézd meg az állkapcsát. Még csak finoman szögletes, de idővel határozottabb lesz. A járomcsontja pedig itt – mutatott először Yasmine-éra, majd végigsimította a férfiét –, szemmel láthatóan pontosan ugyanúgy kidomborodik.

– Hát, nekem beszélhetsz. Én akárhányszor Yasmine-ra nézek, téged látlak magam előtt…

Egymásra néztek. Mint oly sokszor az elmúlt hónapokban, társalgásuk ismét eljutott egy érzékeny pontra.

– Booth – kezdte halkan Temperance. A férfi elnyomott magában egy sóhajt, mert sejtette, mi következik. Temperance látta az arcán a fájdalmas mosolyt, és tudta, hogy beszélniük kell.

– Gondolkodtam, és kérdeznem kell valamit.

Talán a hangjában volt valami, talán a tekintetében, de a férfi érezte, hogy fontos dologról van szó.

– Igen?

– Nos… Kutatások kimutatták, hogy a személyiség szocializálódásához a testvérek szerepe igen jelentős. A társadalomban betöltött helye kiegyensúlyozottabb lesz…

– Igen? – nézett rá furcsán a férfi. Még nem értett semmit.

– Úgy… úgy döntöttem, akarok még egy gyereket.

Booth meglepetésében nem bírt megszólalni, majd lassan felült és száján halvány mosoly jelent meg:

– Mi?… Te… Ha egyszer elkezdted, már nem bírod abbahagyni, igaz?

– Hát… úgy valahogy – elhallgatott.

– Yasmine-nál sem kérdeztél meg…

– Akkor csak én voltam. Egyedül. De most már… itt vagyunk _mi… _és jókor jön, hogy a szomszéd lakás megüresedik. Az nagyobb is, és a tetőterasz is hozzá tartozik. Összenyitjuk a kettőt, így Parkernek is lehetne saját szobája, és itt is aludhatna, ha meg akarna látogatni… minket…

Booth csak lassan fogta fel a szavak értelmét.

– Minket…? – nézett döbbent boldogsággal a nőre.

– Igen, mert… Ha lenne gyakorlatom benne, sokkal jobban meg tudnám fogalmazni a legkézenfekvőbb lehetőség meghatározását, mármint, hogy hozzánk költözz. És van még valami…

– Várj! Egy szót se többet! Azt hiszed, képes vagyok ilyen korán reggel ennyi jó hírt felfogni?

Temperance tanácstalanul elhallgatott. A férfi tekintetéből úgy sugárzott a boldogság, hogy Tempe alig mert levegőt venni. Booth remegő kézzel simította meg a nő arcát.

– Mi van még? – kérdezte aztán rekedten.

– Én… – kezdte súgva –, nem megyek a klinikára. Szeretném, ha ez a gyerek… természetes úton foganna meg.

Booth hosszan ránézett:

– Mindent megtennél a gyerekedért, igaz?

Brennan megrázta a fejét:

– Ezt most nem érte teszem. Hanem értünk. Kettőnkért.

– Miért…? – Booth nem tudta, hogyan fejezhetné be a mondatot. Túl sok volt a kérdés, amit feltehetett volna. Válasz viszont csak egy van. És ezt Temperance-nak kell kimondania.

– Mert… számíthatok rád. Mert… jó veled lenni. Mert… nálad jobban nem ismer senki. Mert… – és akkor megértett mindent. Azt a megfoghatatlan, megmagyarázhatatlan, láthatatlan valamit, ami nem csupán az endorfinok kémiai reakciója. Elmosolyodott:

– Mert szeretlek.

Maga is elcsodálkozott, milyen egyszerű a válasz. Új szó volt, különös, édes ízzel.

– Szeretlek – ismételte meg és felnevetett.

– Tudom, Bones – simította meg a férfi az arcát. – Én is szeretlek. És köszönöm.

– Tudod? – ráncolta a homlokát a nő. – Ennyire öntelt vagy? – nézett rá összehúzott szemekkel, de aztán maga válaszolt:

– Ennyire ismersz…

– Talán nem véletlen, hogy Yasmine Valentin-napkor jött a világra… – tette hozzá Booth.

Csak nézték egymást. Túl boldogok voltak, hogy meg merjék zavarni a pillanatot.

– Szeretnék elmenni hozzád – törte meg a csendet a nő.

– Hozzám? Mi? – ocsúdott fel a férfi, aztán rájött, miről van szó. – Ma… ma egész délután és éjjel dolgozom. De holnap, pénteken, a babaúszás után… este, várni foglak.

– Elmegyek. Hétkor ott leszek nálad.

Booth sóhajtva megvonta a vállát:

– Hát, ha már ilyen sokat tudtam várni, ezt az egy napot kibírom.

– Sokat? – nézett rá Brennan kutatóan. – Mennyit?

A férfi nevetve a fejét csóválta:

– Kérdezd meg Yasmine-t. Neki elmondtam.

Ekkor tudatosult bennük a köztük fekvő kislány jelenléte.

– Az első két hónapban megint maszkot kell viselned, hogy kibírd a szagokat – szólalt meg Booth újra.

– Igen – mondta Tempe mosolyogva.

– Az utolsó kettőben pedig nem fogsz odaférni a boncasztalhoz a hasadtól.

– Te most le akarsz beszélni? – nevetett rá a nő.

– Eszem ágában sincs. Tudom, hogy úgysem sikerülne.

– Hát, nem – nézett Tempe a kislányra. – Minden százszorosan megtérült.

– Aha, csak… – szólalt meg Booth aggodalmasan –, az biztosan nem kóros, hogy Pötyi még mindig… kopasz?

Temperance elnevette magát:

– Én egy éves koromig kopasz voltam.

– Megnyugodtam… Azt azért ugye tudod, hogy normális esetben első a randi, aztán az összeköltözés és a gyerek?

– Ó – komolyodott el Temperance. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy mi nem vagyunk normálisak?

– Hogy te milyen következtetésekre nem jutsz néha! De igen. Azt hiszem, igazad van. Mi nem vagyunk normálisak.

Egymásra pillantottak. Booth gyengéd mozdulattal félresimított egy fürtöt Temperance arcából és közelebb hajolt, hogy megcsókolja. Brennan felnézett, szemében ugyanazzal a vággyal, amit Seeley-ében is látott, és így szólt:

– Szeretnélek megcsókolni. Csak…

– Csak…?

– Ez is olyasmi, ha elkezdem, nem bírom abbahagyni. Ebben biztos vagyok. Azonkívül… Nem akarlak megint közönség előtt megcsókolni…

– Megint? Miről beszélsz? Mi még… nem csókoltuk meg egymást.

– De igen – nézett rá Temperance szelíden.

– Az… – rázta a fejét a férfi –, fagyöngy volt. Nem volt igazi.

Temperance, mint akit rajtakaptak, halványan elpirult, majd sietősen felállt:

– Allison hétre jön, de mivel itt vagy, nem kell megvárnom őt.

– Bones – lehelte a férfi. – Kérlek! – fogta meg a kezét.

A nő zavartan elmosolyodott és így szólt:

– Kérdezd meg Yasmine-t. Neki elmondtam – azzal kiment a szobából.

.

.

.


End file.
